A Budding Romance
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Kenji makes a life for himself after the passing of his parents. That includes finding a girl that may just change his life.
1. I

***If you've seen the second part of the second OVA, there's a girl that walks with Kenji (a scene shown after the credits).  Yay, someone who reviewed the fic graciously gave me the girl's first name.  Thank you so much!  Anyways, it's Chizuru and thank you to Jason Lee.  The last name is still made up.   

A Budding Romance

            My parents are gone now.  Just when I gained a better understanding of my father, he died.  I used to be angry at him for the pain he caused my mother, but when I found out how hard he fought to come back here, to see her one last time before he died, it changed my opinion of him.  He proved to me that he loved my mother, though my mother's faith in him never faltered.  Now I'm sitting with Yahiko eating dinner at the restaurant as usual.  He is very much like an older brother for me and always has been.  

"So are you going to stay here," Yahiko asked me.

            He thought I was going to run again, that I would go back to Hiko and train in the way my father had trained.  Why should I go back?  I heard Hiko-san tell Yahiko that he would not pass his full technique on and that it would die with him.  I learned everything else that there is to learn from him.  Besides Yahiko makes a good sparring partner.  My parents taught him well.  

"Hai, I'm staying."

"Good, because I would have to beat the living hell out of you if you left this place.  Someone needs to keep the school going."

"You know more about the Kamiya Kasshin style than I do.  I was trained like father."

"Yes, I know, but the dojo is yours now.  Kaoru would have wanted you to stay here and I'm sure Kenshin would rather you had roots.  He never had a place to call home until he came here.  I'm sure that he would want a more stable life for you."

"I told you I'm staying, but if you want the Kamiya Kasshin style to continue, you're the one who must take on students.  I would like you to stay here though, even when you marry Tsubame-san."

            Yahiko's cheek turned red with embarrassment.  

"Who said I would marry her anyway?"

"I may be younger than you, but I'm not a fool.  I think that's the only reason we eat here anyway."  

"Alright, I'll stay here too, but you'll assist me if I take students and you better shut up about Tsubame or I'll really hurt you."

"Hai, hai."

"You know, we bicker like real brothers."

"You are very much like a brother to me.  That can be good and bad."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

            I laughed at him.  It's so easy to piss him off.

"Thief!  Thief!  Someone stop her!"

            Yahiko and I were pulled out of a potential argument with cries from the shopkeeper across the street.  I got up to see what the commotion was only to be shoved aside by a girl I had never seen before.  She looked at me briefly, blushed, and then continued running through the restaurant.  Before I knew it she was gone.  I couldn't move.  I could only sit and think about that girl and how mesmerizing her beautiful brown eyes were.  I only caught a brief glimpse of her, but I saw enough to recognize her if I saw her again.  She was about my age with long black hair.  She had it kind of like my mother used to, in a high ponytail.  Her face was flawless and beautiful and her pale skin only added to her beauty.  She was dressed merely in a sandy colored, ratty looking gi.  Normally I wouldn't give her a second thought, but she somehow she managed to capture my attention making my pulse quicken.  As I sat and stared in the direction she went Yahiko came up behind me and patted me on the head.

"So is it love at first sight?"

"Nani?"

            How I wished I hadn't made fun of him about Tsubame.

"So you finally found yourself a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?  She just bumped into me and ran off.  I don't think that's enough time to start up a relationship."

"Oh, so you say you want a relationship?"

"I didn't say that!"

            By this time I was getting irritated.  He's giving me payback I guess.  

"She seemed to be attracted to you as well."

"And just how would you know that."

"It was only briefly, but the way she looked at you gave it away.  I guess girls would find you interesting.  You have a rather exotic look you know.  There aren't many men around here with red hair and blue eyes.  You look a lot like your dad and girls seemed to like him well enough.  Of course Kaoru would ward off any other women and…"

"Would you shut up!"

"Calm down Kenji, I was just fooling around."

"I'm going now."

"Wait Kenji.  Why do you take everything so seriously?  You need to have a light heart every once and a while."

"It's just the way I am, I can't help that.  Why don't you just spend some time with Tsubame-san.  If you don't she's going to get the wrong idea.  She'll think you don't like her anymore."

"What?"

            Good, I struck a chord.  Yahiko quickly turned on his heal and went to find his girlfriend.  I rushed out the door after shedding his unwanted attention.  As I walked back to the dojo, images of that girl kept invading my thoughts.  What was it about her anyway?  We didn't even speak to each other.  It's not like I'm some sort of hormonal fool.  I've learned to control my emotions or so I thought.  Is this how my father felt when he fell in love with that woman, Tomoe.  I heard that story.  My mother told me that before that woman he was a hardened assassin.  Some how that woman was responsible for making him the man he was when my mother met him.  I guess she was his first love.  I thought it was ridiculous to speak about your first love to your second, but mother said he insisted on telling her everything about his past.  He didn't want to hide anything from her.  She told me that Tomoe had softened him, not to the point where he lost his skill as a warrior, but enough so that he could experience and express love and other such emotions more freely.  That is how the Kenshin she knew had emerged from the darkness of the Battousai.  Are these the type of feelings he had felt when he was with Tomoe and my mother?  I'm not sure I'm ready for such feelings.  After all, love makes a man do stupid things.  Yahiko is a perfect example.  While trying to impress Tsubame-san he always goes above and beyond what is necessary to define the word stupid.  I don't want to be like that. 

            I came upon the dojo walking slower than usual.  All of my thinking somehow physically weighed me down.  Why the hell was I speculating about a girl that I didn't even know.  It was stupid.  So stupid, in fact, that tried to force myself to forget about the whole thing, however my brain refused to let go of the memory.  Stubborn organ.  I sat on the outer steps.  I had to do something quickly or I would fall into another spell of contemplation.  Just then I heard the rustling of fabric from behind me and I felt the point of a blade against my back.  Who did this person think they were dealing with anyway?  With unnatural speed I moved to the side and quickly subdued my attacker.  To my shock the attacker was the girl from the restaurant.  She struggled in my grasp, kicking and squirming.  

"Let me go!" 

"You're the one who attacked me.  I'll let you go once I get that dagger from your hand."

            After struggling a bit longer I managed to wrestle the small blade out of her hand so I let her go.

"Give that back!"

"Iie."

"I need that.  It's the only way I can protect myself."

"What do you need protection from?  The shopkeeper that you stole from?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Considering that you were trespassing on my property and you attacked me, I believe you have plenty to answer for."

            Her anger was flaring.  She let out a snort and turned her back to me.  I sighed in frustration and turned to go inside.  I didn't need this aggravation. 

"Wait," she yelled.

"What is it," I asked turning back to her.

"Onegai, I need a place to hide.  I'm sorry for trespassing, but I was frightened.  Can I stay here for a little while?"

"I'm not in the business of harboring thieves."

            I turned my back on her again and as soon as I did I heard a thud and then sobbing.  As I turned again I found the girl on her knees.  Her hands covered her face and tears were visible as they streamed down her face.  I walked over to her and knelt down to her level. 

"He'll kill me," she said, her voice laced with fear.

"Why would he kill you.  If you just return what you took…"

"That's just it.  I didn't take anything."

            She had by this time removed her hands from her face.  Her once pale cheeks were pink and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"If you didn't take anything, why would he call you a thief?"

"My parents had a debt to pay to him so they made me work for him as a servant.  They were killed not long ago by thieves and so I thought I could leave.  I didn't have to worry about him hurting my parents."

            Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again as she continued with her story.

"When he found out I was going to leave he threatened to kill me.  He said that my parents' debt was passed on to me through their deaths, but I just couldn't stay there any longer.  Onegai!  Don't make me go back.  I'm so scared."

            She looked at me pleadingly.  Her eyes glistened with tears.  Beyond all rational thought I decided to let her stay having some sympathy for her.

"Fine, you can stay.  Come me with me and I'll show you your room."

            I extended a hand to her to help her up and she took it.  We walked in silence to the spare room.  I slid the door open and walked in and she followed me inside.

"There's a futon over there."

            She nodded and I made my way to the door.  Before I could leave she started to speak.

"Ano…Arigato.  I appreciate your kindness."

"It's fine."

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Kenji.  Himura Kenji.  And yours?"

"Toyoshima Chizuru."

"Well Toyoshima-san, there is some food in the kitchen, but not much.  Help yourself."

"Arigato."

            As I walked out of the room I couldn't help but wonder how I get myself into such situations and I knew that Yahiko wouldn't let me live this down.  


	2. II

A few hours passed and I found myself in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner.  Perhaps I was more like my father than I was willing to admit.  Yahiko would constantly laugh at me when I did any chores.

"You really are just like your father," he would say, "red hair, unparalleled skill as a swordsman, and perfect skills as a housewife."

            Images of my father infiltrated my mind.  The more I thought about him, the better I felt toward him.  In the past I hated him, ignoring any good memories that I possessed.  As of late I've been remembering more and more of them.  My life now is much better than his was by far.  There were so many things that I didn't know about him and once my mother filled in the gaps my hate for him filtered away.  At the moment I was remembering his smile.  It was a simple memory, but it was a happy one.  When he was around, he smiled quite often in happy times and sad.  Even after the hard life he had led he smiled.  My life was less difficult than his and yet it took a lot more to make me smile.  I've been described as far too serious on many occasions.  My mother would always say how unbecoming my cold expressions were.  Mother.  She was the only one who could make me smile.  When she was happy, so was I.  She was so lively, even in illness.  

            In my reflective state I didn't notice that I had company.

"Do you need help with that," asked a feminine voice.

            I was instantly pulled from my reverie and transported back to reality by the soft touch of a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you needed help with the vegetable chopping Himura-san."  

"Ah…hai."

            She grabbed a knife and started chopping some leeks.  From the way she was doing it, it seemed that she had plenty of experience around the kitchen.  

"Toyoshima-san, you really don't have to…"

"Considering that you're allowing me to stay without question I think the least I can do is chop vegetables."

"My mother used to do the same though she was much more trusting than I.  It's how she met my father and most of her closest friends."

            .

"So you're letting me stay, but you don't trust me."

            She stopped chopping and looked down at her lap.

"Iie.  That's not it.  For some reason I feel that I can trust you Toyoshima-san.  The fear in your eyes when we were outside made me believe that you were really in fear for your life."  

"Arigatou."

            We went on in silence for a while monotonously cutting.  Suddenly I heard a painful cry and turned toward Chizuru.  She was sucking on her finger and as I looked down at her knife I realized why.  She cut herself on her index finger.

"Are you okay Toyoshima-san."

"Hai.  It's not a deep cut."

"In any case, come with me.  You'll need to have that cleaned and bandaged."

            I dragged her to the well and pushed the bucket over the side.  In an awkward silence I pulled the full bucket back up and started dressing the wound on her finger.

"May I ask you something Himura-san?"

"Hai."

"Can you call me by my first name rather than my last?

"Why?"

"I'm not used to such formalities.  I don't like being so formal."

"That's fine with me."

"May I call you Kenji-san?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

            Just as I finished bandaging her finger she pulled her hand away and looked at me sternly.

"It may not matter to you, but it matters to me.  I don't want to offend you by calling you something that you don't want me to call you."

            I sighed.  She seemed so defensive.  What about her past made her like that?

"When someone says it doesn't matter to them, usually that means that they don't care.  You could call me what ever you want for all I care."

"So I could call you baka and you wouldn't care."

"Iie, I wouldn't."

"You're unbelievable.  If it doesn't bother you then, I'll call you Kenji-san.  Baka doesn't suit you anyway."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Iie, merely an observation."

"Well, I need to go finish preparing dinner."

"Wait.  I'll help you."

            We went back inside and finished making the meal.  Chizuru prepared place settings and I brought the food from the kitchen.  We sat and began eating.  I concentrated on eating, trying to avoid a conversation.  What on earth could we talk about?  Chizuru was stubborn however, and began speaking.

"Kenji-san?  Why did you have me add a third place setting?"

"It's for Yahiko, a friend of mine."

"But he isn't here yet."

"He'll come if he's hungry."

"Does he live here?"

"Iie, but he is the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style."

"What is that?"

"It's a sword style developed by my grandfather.  My mother taught what she knew to Yahiko."

"Why aren't you an assistant master?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Gomen, I'm just curious."

"I was not trained in that style.  I trained in the style my father used, Hiten Mitsurugi."

"So you won't take students?"

"Iie.  I'd prefer not to."

"You're not much of a people person are you?"

"I suppose not."

"But you seem to have taken to me well enough."

"Nani?"

            I dropped my chopsticks and looked up at her.  Was she purposely trying to fluster me?  She started to giggle.  Was my expression really that amusing?

"I was just kidding.  I didn't realize you were always so serious."

            I was about to reply when I heard the outer door slide open.  Yahiko barreled into the room and sat at the empty place.  He immediately started to stuff his face with out even noticing Chizuru, though I knew it was only a matter of time before he would.  When Yahiko finally paused for air he noticed the appalled girl sitting across from him.  

"Hey, you're the girl from the restaurant."

"Do you have any manners what so ever Yahiko?"

            Yahiko just ignored me as he continued to befriend Chizuru.

"So what brings you here?"

"Kenji-san is allowing me to seek refuge here from a terrible man."

"You mean the shopkeeper you were running from today?"

"Hai.  His name is Arato Kei and he was my former master.  I could no longer withstand his cruelty so I tried to run away.  The robbery accusation was a ruse."

"I knew there was something a little off about that man.  He's pretty new to the town and he looks to be surrounded by darkness.  He must be involved with something serious."

"Hai, he is.  He runs an opium ring.  He was responsible for many deaths in the last town we were in."

"Well, I guess that's something we can worry about later.  By the way, my name is Yahiko.  What is yours?"

"Toyoshima Chizuru.  Please just call me Chizuru."

"Well then Chizuru, Kenji has been treating you well I hope."

"Yahiko," I yelled

"He has treated me very kindly Yahiko-san."

"That's good.  Kenji needs a woman around here."

            Now he was getting on my nerves.  In order to remain levelheaded I had to leave so I picked myself up and walked out the door.  I made my way outside into the cool night air.  It was a clear night.  In the sky there was a sea of stars as far as the eye could see.  The outdoors always had a calming affect on me.  My quiet serenity didn't last long as I heard footstep coming towards me.  A man covered head to foot in black stepped into the moonlight.  He had a katana by his side though it was sheathed for now.  I lightly gripped the hilt of my sword.

"Who are you and what do you want here?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you.  I came for the girl.  She is needed elsewhere."

By this time Chizuru and Yahiko came out to see what was going on.

"Oi, Kenji, what's going on?"

            I looked back at Chizuru and she seemed frozen with fear.

"It's one of Arato's men," she yelled.

"Stay with Yahiko Chizuru-san!"

            I turned back to our unwanted guest.

"I don't know what you need her for, but I can not send her back to you against her will."

"I suppose I should have expected such resistance from the son of the legendary Battousai.  I wonder if you're as skilled as him as well?"

            I heard Chizuru repeat my father's old title, her voice wavering a bit.  She must have heard of it from somewhere.  I guess that his old reputation will never die.

"Care to try me?"

            He drew his sword and I took my stance.  My principles would not allow me to loose to drug trading scum like him.  I started out just wanting strength when I trained with Shishou, but in the end I took on the ideals of protecting the weak and innocent, just as my father and mother had.  I found that it gave me a sense of purpose to wield my sword in the protection of others.  I could not let these men have their way.

"Tell me boy.  Do you use the Sakabatou as your father did?"

"Hai.  Enough questions.  You came here with an objective, but in order to fulfill it you must get through me."

            He charged me yelling loudly and I quickly drew my sword.  Our swords clashed.  He cut me in the arm with the tip of his sword and then kicked me in the stomach, pushing me to the ground.  I had my chance to observe his movements and jumped back to my feet.  

"It appears I over estimated you boy."

"Don't be arrogant."

"Baka!"

            He charged me again, but this time I could anticipate his movement.  As he tried to fade to the right I was there to meet him.  He swung his sword at me with force, but he was too slow and I was able to jump into the air dodging it.  Now it was my turn to land a blow.  With speed I hit it him hard on his right shoulder causing him to drop his sword.  He fell to his knees as if preparing for death and I picked up his sword.  

"Since you lost I respectfully ask that you leave this place and never return.  I will hang on to this," I said as I motioned to his sword in my hand, "If you come back again I will make sure that you can never hold a sword again."

"Baka.  It won't end with me.  There will be more to come.  That girl is indebted to my boss and will be returned one way or another.  He does not like failing investments.  Be on your guard boy.  You just got involved in something that you won't easily get out of."

            With that final warning he left the same way he had come.  Chizuru ran to my side.

"Kenji-san, you're bleeding."

"It's fine."

"Let me dress the wound."

"It's fine, believe me."

"Aw, Kenji would you just let the poor girl dress your wound.  It's obvious that she wants to help."

            I didn't have time to glare up at Yahiko as I planned because Chizuru was pulling me toward the well.  She washed the wound and began bandaging it.

"Is it true?  Was your father really the Battousai from all of the stories?"

"Hai, he went by that title when he was young."

"But then he strove to protect the weak."

"He always strove protect the weak.  It's just that the methods he used and the philosophy handed down to him by the power of the Choshou Clan were misguided.  He punished himself for the lives he took by forcing himself into a lifetime of atonement.  In his heart he always had the people in mind."

"You are the same."

"Huh?"

"It seems that you also act on injustice and protect those weaker than you."

"Hai."

            She finished wrapping the wound and looked me in the eyes searching for something that I wasn't aware of.

"Kenji-san?"

"Nani?"

"Arigatou.  Without your protection I would probably be back in that awful place as we speak."

"You're welcome. I'll try my best to protect you…I promise."

"Arigatou," she said again as she blushed.

            We stood staring at each other for a bit until she turned to go back into the dojo.  She looked back to see if I was following, but I stayed put.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Iie, not yet.  I just want to sit here for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai.  Go back inside, it's getting cold."

            She reluctantly went inside and now was my chance let everything sink in.  That man really wasn't skilled at all.  It made me wonder what kind of men Arato would send next.  Would they be the same?  Iie, I shouldn't think like that.  It could lead to my death if I underestimate my opponent.  I mustn't take things lightly because I promised to protect her.  


	3. III

It had been a little over a month since Arato's assassin had come.  Yahiko, Chizuru, and I had just finished an incredible meal.  Yahiko patted his stomach and then stretched, letting out a contented sigh.

"Ah!  I think she cooks better than you Kenji.  Definitely a keeper."

            By now I finally figured out that the best way to combat Yahiko's remarks was to simply ignore them.  I did, however look at Chizuru who blushed at Yahiko's comment.

"Kenji-san, would you like some more sake?"

            I shook my head no and muttered my thanks.

"Yahiko-san?"

"Hai."

            She poured him more sake and Yahiko gladly accepted it.  Chizuru then turned to look at me again.  I think I might have been frustrating her.  I haven't been very personable lately, not that I ever was to begin with.  I could tell she was trying to please me, going out of her way most times.  

"We're gonna have to do some other things to bring in money Kenji," said Yahiko switching to a more serious topic, "There isn't as much interest in sword art as of late.  I think you should take on students.  People would probably line up for miles to learn from you."

"Iie, they would line up to learn the sword stylings of the legendary Battousai.  I won't degrade the Hiten Mitsurugi style like that."

"Okay, it was just a thought."

"Ano…perhaps I could help."

            We both looked at Chizuru.

"Maybe Tae-san could give me a job at the restaurant."

"Iie," was my only answer.

            Yahiko gave me a questioning look, as did Chizuru.

"Demo… I want to help Kenji-san."

"Arato's shop is right across the street from the restaurant.  With that part of the city being as crowded as it is during the day, he could easily get to you and no one would notice until it was too late."

"Well I guess you have a point there," Yahiko said thoughtfully.

            Chizuru looked upset.  I knew she wanted to help, but she would be easy prey if she worked there.  

"We'll figure something out, don't worry Chizuru," said Yahiko noticing her frown.

"I'm going for a walk."

            With that I got up and left.  I've been feeling edgy lately.  That assassin said there would be another attack so I have been on my guard.  Now I'm irritated because nothing has happened yet. I walked quietly outside.  The breeze was cool and refreshing.  

"Kenji-san!"

            I turned to find Chizuru following me.  I couldn't read her expression clearly.  

"Is something wrong Chizuru-san?"

"Iie, I just wanted to walk with you."

            I just nodded and continued to walk again.  She followed me cautiously.  It seemed like she was worried that she might annoy me.  Whenever we're alone there always seems to be some sort of tension between us.

"Kenji-san?"

"Hai?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I feel like you're mad at me or that you don't like me.  I don't know what I've done wrong, but…"

"Chizuru-san, you did nothing wrong.  I'm not angry at you, nor do I dislike you."

"Then why are you so cold to me?  I try to be nice and friendly.  I try to help out.  You've given me safety and a place to stay.  All I want to do is repay your kindness, but you won't let me.  You never even talk to me.  I know I'm little more than a stranger to you, but am I such a horrible person that you can't even talk to me?"  

            She looked pleadingly into my eyes searching for her answer.  I looked back at her, carefully taking every detail.  Since she was living here we were able to help her get better clothes and other essentials.  Tonight she was dressed in a pale blue kimono with beautifully stitched pink and white blossoms.  She wore her hair in a high ponytail tied back with a pink silk ribbon.  Though she was upset, her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight and the delicate features of her face were lit by the soft glow above.  In other words, she was beautiful.  I've become increasingly aware of my growing feelings for her.  I was falling in love.  She had such a bright and wonderful personality.  She was so kind and sweet.  Being around her felt like a warm blanket on a cold evening.  However the fear of loss kept me from acting on my feelings.  I swore to myself that I would protect her and looking upon her with loving eyes would only make it more difficult for me.  Now as I look at her tonight, I find it harder to adhere to my own rule.

"Chizuru-san.  I don't mean to come across that way.  This is just my nature.  You are a wonderful person.  I do not doubt that.  I apologize for upsetting you and I appreciate your help around here."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I never did.  I'm sorry you got that impression."

            She moved beside me and took my hand.  The sudden gesture took me by surprise.

"Kenji-san.  You're so brave and strong.  I'm grateful for your generosity and protection.  I don't believe that coldness is your true nature.  To be a warrior does not mean to be cold.  I know that from my father. I think that once the ice melts, the real Kenji-san will be free.

            She squeezed my hand and gave me a warm smile.

"I feel that once Kenji-san's heart is warm, the ice will melt allowing the heart to heal and beat again.  That is how I wish to help you Kenji-san."

            My eyes widened as Chizuru leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.  Her lips were warm, driving away the cold on my cheek.  The sensations I felt with just that kiss were indescribable.  Afterward she looked down at the ground, blushing as she did so.  

"I will go clean up now.  Please come back inside soon Kenji-san.  It's chilly tonight."

            As she turned to leave I raised my hand to the spot where she kissed me.  It was the only warm place on my body.  Perhaps she saw in me something that I haven't seen.    


End file.
